


Competence

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Character Study, F/M, KyouMagoSoph, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: I was in the mood to write some KyouMagoSoph
Relationships: Gaen Kyouya/Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1





	Competence

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write some KyouMagoSoph

Kyouya was rich, famous, had power. The white-haired and head of Gaen Financial Group was influential to those around him. And to his so-called  _ “friends”.  _

Kyouya fingers pressing down on his organ sounded like music to the tan-haired's ears. The music had some sort of comforting and yet, it was creepy sounded. 

The tan-haired had wondered if Sophia was feeling the same way. Did she like the music too? Did she like the fact that Kyouya plays the organ? Did she even care?

Probably not... but with Sophia; It was hard for what she was possibly thinking in that head.

You never know. 

Magoroku wanted that for himself. Fame. Money. Friends. Having the whole world bowing down at his knees. He craves the feeling of being in control. 

He was friendly, easy-going, polite, and popular with the world. Was that really who he was? Just some nice guy who loves others and wants to help? No, merely just a facade. The reality, the hard cold truth he was cold-hearted, manipulative, and cruel. A real Demon out for blood in the world. But was it for the better? Could've been better? 

Then why is Magoroku still drawn to work with him? Was he that desperate for his own selfish needs? Magoroku didn't think it was selfish. No, it couldn't have been. Can it? 

Everyone was down on their knees for him. Wanted to be him. Girls craving for his attention. For his hand. Hell, Magoroku would be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted to be in Kyouya’s place of power. 

“Shido?”

But Sophia? Why does she like him? She must have a reason? What did Kyouya do to make her so loyal to him?

Magoroku remembered those words from Kyouya:  _ “You two have been with me so much in the past, even when I failed. However, to obtain my ideals, I will lead us to the end of the old world. No matter the cost of it." _

The two males sat down on the chairs. The coffee table was a small but nice size for both of them. Sophia didn’t have a chair for herself.  _ Odd _ .

Kyouya did mention that he wished to see both Sophia and Magoroku.

But Sophia wasn't the one to sit down, vastly. So Magoroku past it off as it being nothing. 

A few minutes of hush falling inside the room, leaving Magoroku to reflect on this.

_ Why did Kyouya ask him to come? _

_ Was there was a reason for being here? Of course, there was. Kyouya invariably had a motive. So why was this different?  _

_ He wanted to see.  _

"Would you like some food, Shido?" 

Magoroku fumbled under the table. "N-no thanks, M-Master!" 

"Please, just call me Kyouya. After all, you aren't working for me anymore."

Magoroku blinked, being astonished by his immediate statements. Magoroku couldn't help but feel a hint of pain within his chest by that last sentence. An awful feeling, he didn't like. 

"As you say Ma- I mean, Kyouya!" 

The end of Kyouya's lips curled into a soft, loving smile. Not a fake mirth but genuine. 

Magoroku saw something else in Kyouya's orange eyes, a hint of happiness. No malice intent was behind those eyes, his facade wasn't a facade anymore. 

“Sophia, will you be so kind and get us some tea?" 

Magoroku tilted his head to the side, getting a better view. Her expression was void of any emotions.

Sophia simply nodded, "Da." She hasn't bothered to say anything else. 

As she swayed her frame towards the door, her bright blue eyes landed on Magoroku's features for a second. The tan-haired had caught sight of this but white-haired female promptly whirled her head and strolled her way out of the room. The only remaining sound of the room was her light grey heels kissing the floor as she was wandering to the door.

The end of Magoroku's lips dipped into the 

“Do you like Sophia, Shido?”

“What!? H-How do you—” 

“The look in your eyes. That craving feeling for her, a desire. Longing for her. I know this because I felt this same feeling."

"You like Sophia too!?"

"Yes, for quite some time now actually." 

The two teens had fallen speechless. An awkward one at that. 

"But you know… I also like you too.” 

Kyouya was the one to break the stillness in the room. 

"Huh?" Magoroku eyes at this. A sentiment in his chest arose. 

Kyouya then hoisted himself up from his chair and arose from his current position. Kyouya then tilting in, his upper frame towards Magoroku. Heaved his hands towards Magoroku, the tips of his fingers lightly touching under Magoroku's chin. 

Magoroku couldn't help but tremble by this. He felt as if his heart seemingly skipped a beat. A sudden rush of heat. 

"We all have two hands. Some of us are lucky to have two soulmates. You must feel the same, don't you, Magoroku?" 

his first name from Kyouya’s lips felt foreign for him. Shocking. Surreal.

"Y-you said my first name!?" 

"Yes, it sounds rather beautiful on my lips which could belong to you." 

Magoroku parted his lips to speak—

"Your tea is ready."

The two males suddenly froze by the sudden voice that belongs to a female. 

The two teens turned their eyes towards the sound of the voice… Sophia was in front of them, holding a tray that contains three glasses of what they assumed was the tea. 

"Sophia." Kyouya was the first to speak in the silence. The white-haired male wasted no time heaving his fingers away from under Magoroku's chin. As he uncurls himself f from his position on the table. 

Magoroku was… disappointed. He was longing for that emotion from Kyouya once more. Not wanting that feeling to end so abruptly, as it did. Magoroku knew it was for the best. Especially if Sophia had gotten the wrong idea of him and Kyouya.

Maybe Kyouya was right, he had two hands.

"How long have you been standing there, Sophia?" Asked the CEO. 

"Not long." 

  
  



End file.
